The present invention relates to an optical switch having an optical transmission path with an optical transmission medium, a radiation source associated with an input-side end of the optical transmission path for emitting a primary optical signal being coupled into the transmission path, and an optical switch between the input-side and an output-side end of the transmission path.
U.S. Patent Ser. No. 09/558,965, filed herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Refracting and Deflecting Light Utilizing Spherical Shaped Devicesxe2x80x9d is hereby incorporated by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.
Known optical switches use two fiberoptical waveguides, specifically one fiber for an outgoing path and one fiber for a return path of the optical signal. In the switching operation, as a rule, the location of a suitably constructed reflector is changed in such a way that either it couples the light signal from one fiber into the other fiber, or it interrupts an already existing coupling of the light signal and/or redirects it into another fiber.
FIG. 1 shows a first prism 50 glued together with optical glue to a second prism 52. The optical glue forms a mirror 54 that reflects an incoming signal 56 into an outgoing signal path 58.
FIG. 2 shows the same first prism 50 attached to the same second prism 52, but this embodiment does not have the mirror found in FIG. 1. Therefore, as the incoming signal 56 goes through the first prism 50, the signal does not get reflected, but passes through the second prism 52 into the second outgoing signal 60.
Although other embodiments exist for optical switches and many different methods exist to turn on and off the mirror between the two prisms, FIGS. 1 and 2 show the basis concepts of optical switching.
However, the current optical switches and methods have much room for improvement in cost, size and speed in order to enable the optical networks of the future.
The present invention, accordingly, provides an apparatus, system, and method for utilizing reflection bars in a new and improved optical switch. A system and method of optical switching utilizing a reflection device, the switch is disclosed. The system can include: an optical transmission path having an optical transmission medium, an input-side end and a first and a second output-side end; a radiation source associated with said input-side end for emitting a primary optical signal being coupled into said transmission path; a reflection device with the ability to be turned on and off selectively for receiving the primary optical signal and converting the primary optical signal into a secondary, modulated optical signal being reflected and coupled back into the second output-side end when the reflection device is on and wherein the primary optical signal is coupled into the first output-side end when the reflection device is off. The optical switch can contain mirrors that turn on and off, or are fixed in place while the switch is movable. Additionally, the optical switches can contain grating patterns to deflect an optical signal from its original path. The grating patterns can vary in design and pattern to deflect the optical signal in almost any direction, or to not let the optical signal continue. The optical switch can also include photo sensors along the exterior of the sphere or along the reflection device. The optical switch can also include an integrated circuits.
An object of the present invention is to provide optical switches that deflect, reflect and absorb optical signals utilizing a multitude of methods and systems.
Additionally, another object of the present invention is to provide intelligence to optical switches.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide inexpensive methods and systems for optical switching in general.
Therefore, in accordance with the previous summary, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.